


unfamiliar tides

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Credence Barebone, Historical, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Merpeople, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Underwater Blow Jobs, commentary on humanity polluting the ocean in the bg, credence is a merman, hidden genitals, human and merfolk relations, my own mythos, percy is a pirate, sea serpent anatomy, sheathing, the shitty fourth movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: after being thrown overboard, percy almost drowns, rescued by a creature of the sea, all but brought back to life from mutiny.





	unfamiliar tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vacantb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacantb/gifts).



> so this wasnt meant to be a d*pp replacement thingy but it was a wip i put off for fucking Ever, inspired loosely by this graphic:  
> https://vacantbloodbones.tumblr.com/post/171121450890
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!

Percy wakes up from a decent slumber to find hands on him, angry voices, and torches burning too close to his face.

“What’s going on?” His voice is more of a grumble than words, considering he was just roused quite rudely.

His hands are bound behind him with rope, scratchy and rough, and someone, maybe Abernathy, snaps at him to shut up.

“Oh, you’ve been waiting your whole life to say that, haven’t you?” Percy is beginning to get the picture now.

No sign of his first mate Grindelwald. He must be in charge of this whole thing. A mutiny. He thought they were past this.

He had hoped they were getting along again after their recent spat on Tortuga, in futility it seems.

Percy sighs, and watches as the man himself steps out of the shadows, all the while, his former crew ushers him closer and closer to the plank. “Ahh, Graves, former Captain, some of us are sick of preying on the East India company, and losing men. We want an easy catch, a good boon. So we’ve voted you out.” Percy grimaces. “Are you sure this is wise?”

Grindelwald smirks. “It’s what I want, and everyone else agreed. So I guess the real question is, any last words?”

Percy shrugs. “I’ll see you in hell for this. So no.”

Grindelwald’s smirk fades into raw fury. “Throw him to the sharks, boys. Enough of this twaddle.”

There’s no arguing with him.

Grindelwald has gone mad, whether from the sun or sea, and Percy has no death wish.

There’s always a chance he can swim his way to shore.

They’re passing by a small inhabited island, mainly containing a jungle overrun by supposed savages and a few coves packed with tons of dangerous creatures, according to the rumors, but it’s better than drowning.

Unfortunately, Grindelwald seems to be able to read his mind, and orders his ankles bound too. Now he’s doomed.

Percy shakes his head in disappointment at the rest of his crew, unbelieving that they’re _all_ going along with this.

They force him to shuffle over the plank and throw himself to the mercy of the sea.

It’s not even storming yet, but Percy can taste a hurricane in the air.

Perhaps there will be karma delivered to them before he breathes his last.

“You’ll regret this, Gellert.” He says calmly, and his former first mate draws his dagger. “Shut up and jump.”

Percy does so, though very reluctantly, falling backwards into the cool mist of the early dawn.

* * *

 

Credence blinks through the darkness, or what would be, had his eyes not already been adjusting since he first emerged from the cove, leaving his sisters behind still sleeping in their mossy beds. Tina and Queenie were simply not early risers. Credence loves to watch storms roll in, and observing them from underneath the surface is always a treat.

But there’s something else out there, not merely water falling into the sea, it’s bigger. Not a fish either.

It doesn’t thrash, though it leaks air. Credence swallows. What if it’s a human?

Credence has seen the pirate ship passing by the island from a distance, but now, there’s no sign of it, only their discarded rubbish. Some humans are so filthy and thoughtless.

He swims closer, and then realizes he’s right. Not just garbage tossed overboard. It _is_ a human.

Credence hurries, when he notices they’re bound hand and foot, no chance to swim and survive.

He chirps to the nearby creatures who might attack, letting them know it’s safe, to please stay back, and he scoops his arms under the man’s shoulders, grabbing his arms, swimming fast for the surface, aiming to come out near the beach.

They breach, and Credence can tell the man isn’t breathing. Has he inhaled too much water?

He pushes a hand lightly on the man’s chest, observing the rest of him before extending a claw to sever the ropes around his ankles, then his wrists. Credence leans in close to press his ear to the human’s lips, and feels nothing.

He sets his palm over the soaked fabric of the man’s shirt and presses harder.

After a few seconds of silence, the human splutters, sitting upright very suddenly, spewing water everywhere, coughing loudly, and cursing a bit, before blinking, and focusing on Credence. “Oh….Christ alive. Am I dead? Are you an angel?” Credence blushes. He knows what angels are. Somewhat.

Angelfish are beautiful, elegant, graceful, pure white, drifting on the waves.

To be compared to them is the height of a compliment in Credence’s eyes. “Thank you, but no, I am just a mer.”

The man blinks, glancing over the length of him, at his glittery black and white streaked tail, which twitches over the sand every so often back up to his chest, long dark hair slicked to his skin, hiding his nipples, until he’s staring in Credence’s eyes directly again.

“You’re a mer… maid? Or man? I’m afraid I may have been at sea too long to remember if there is such a thing.” Credence feels his face growing hotter still at such scrutiny, yet somehow it’s flattering to be so admired too.

“I am a man, yes. Unlike the vulgar humans, we do not brandish our genitalia at all times. It remains hidden until such times when it is needed.” Credence is a little horrified at himself for being so harsh, but the man simply smiles.

The human holds out his hand, watching him intently,

“You’re very polite, and patient with me. Please, might I have your name? Mine is Percy, former first mate and ex pirate.”

Credence’s eyes widen, and he gasps softly, unsure what to do, he grabs for the hand offered, and then strokes the broken skin on the inside of Percy’s wrist, from the rope burns.

There’s no blood, thanks to the cleansing of the salt water, but it still seems raw, as Percy winces, inhaling sharply.

“I’m sorry, sir. I need to get some kelp on that to aid with the pain. My name is Credence.”

The human looks shocked, “You would do that for me?” Credence nods.

“Of course. I saved you from drowning. I do not wish to see you in further agony. It is clear your fellow humans abandoned you. This land surrounded by sea is your new home now. The island you will be safe on. There is plenty of food inside the jungle, and a few humans who reside in there, communing with nature. They are kind to me and my family, and do not pollute the waters.” Percy looks surprised to hear this, and presses for further information.

“They converse with you? They’re not cannibals? And there’s more creatures like you?” Credence nods shyly.

“Newt is very kind to me. In exchange for information to heal certain land sickness, he gives me fruit we do not have underwater.” He smiles a little, thinking fondly of the human with hair that looks like fire. Percy seems a little dazed.

“That’s comforting news. I was a little worried I might have to fight for a place to sleep, but if I have nothing to fear from this jungle, I shall stay on the beach until I need rations. It’s lucky I was pulled from slumber after a feast, so I’m not in need of much beyond some fresh water. Might you direct me to where that is?” Credence swallows, and then stretches up on his hands, gazing over the crest of the sand, towards the jungle. He knows how to swim up the mouth of the creek that bisects the island to reach Newt’s home, but he’s not sure if he should send Percy there just yet.

“I could bring you some, if that’s okay?” Credence offers.

Percy blinks. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

Credence pats a hand on the human’s leg, his pants still wet with sea water. “Get some rest, and I’ll be back shortly.”

 

He considers it an act of trust. If the human tries to follow him, then Credence will simply dive down and lose him.

But after glancing back every so often, he sees that Percy is doing as suggested, not without first shedding his soaked shirt and breeches, laying down on the sand, as the rising sun illuminates the horizon, gently warming everything it touches.

This leaves the human entirely naked, and though Credence earlier basically insulted his species for their lewdness, he’s now tempted to ogle Percy himself.

He shakes his head to clear his confused thoughts, and hurries around the cove to swim up towards Newt’s home. Credence spots the red haired man kneeling beside the creek, gently tending to some greenery, whispering soft words of encouragement to the plants. “‘Lo Newt.” He says quietly, not wishing to startle the human. Newt looks to him and beams.

“Credence! How delightful to see you again. You’re looking well. What brings you to my little corner of heaven?”

He stammers out about the new human who almost drowned, and Newt looks thoughtful.

“Leta had said something about a pirate ship that sailed past us. We’re lucky the rumors have spread off the island, they keep us relatively safe. Bless my brother for being useful at gossip hounding in Tortuga.”

Credence nods, “It is very helpful.”

“Enough chit chat, now, what can I do for you?” Newt says, getting to his feet, and wiping his hands on his pants.

Lucky thing they’re already dirt colored, because his hands were a touch muddy.

“I need some fresh water to take to the human on the beach,” Credence gestures with open hands, “I have nothing.”

Newt clicks his tongue and springs over to his treehouse, “Not to worry, I have just the thing.”

He returns with what appears to be a satchel, which he leans over and hands to Credence.

“Fill ‘er up as much as you need. It won’t leak. Theseus gave it to me for my last birthday. Traded with a spanish pirate for it. Bring it back whenever you’re ready.” Credence is amazed, filling it up takes mere seconds, holding it under water until the bubbles stop, and he corks it promptly so it won’t spill back out. “Thank you. It’s very large.” Newt nods.

“It’s made from tree sap and cured leather.” Credence knows that means it’s an animal product, but since it was a gift, Newt clearly didn’t bother protesting it. Another round of thanks, and promises to visit again soon, then Credence heads off, swimming back to the beach to find Percy has dozed off.

His hair has dried in soft brown waves, streaked with silver, framing his head, draping over his shoulders, and Credence can’t help looking at the rest of him. The pirate is so handsome, and built more broadly than Newt.

While Newt is all lanky limbs and wiry muscle, Percy has wide shoulders, a stocky frame, with strong muscular arms that rest on his stomach. Dark hair peppered with grey carpets his chest and trails from his stomach down between his legs, framing above his groin. Credence inhales deeply and forces himself not to stare too long at the human’s genitals, hopelessly exposed, the length of it is pink as the tips of his nipples.

To gently wake Percy, he slithers his way up the sand to lay beside the man, and puts a hand to his cheek, stroking his fingertips on his face, feeling the rough scratch of the human’s beard, and pressing his thumb on the man’s bottom lip.

“Hello.” Credence whispers, and Percy blinks, coming to slowly, in contrast to before.

“Hey… you’re back. I was afraid you’d run off,” He says, and Credence frowns a little. “I promised you water.”

Percy smiles, a touch sadly.

“I know. I guess I’m not used to anyone keeping their promises. Then again, I did live with pirates. Forgive me, Credence.” He hands over the bag, and shows Percy how to open it, before the man is guiding it to his lips, and drinking deeply from the fresh cool water. Credence sees his throat moving, almost obscenely, as a sound rumbles its way out of the human’s mouth, past the rim of the bottle. “Thank you so much. I thought there was a desert forming in my throat.” Percy finally says, after putting the bag down, recorking it.

Credence nods. “It’s a bit like how I feel when I’ve been out of the water for too long, I suppose?”

He’s not sure, but he hopes it can be comparable. Percy swallows, and glances down at his tail.

“Is it less shiny when you’re becoming too dry?” Credence looks to himself, and flicks it unconsciously. “Sort of.”  
“Should you go back home? Or at least, into the water?” Percy asks.

“I should. But I don’t want to. Unless you want me to leave?” Credence murmurs, shyly raising his eyes to the human’s, expecting a rejection. Percy reaches out for him, and takes a curl of his hair between a finger and thumb, rubbing gently.

“You saved my life, I should get no say in what you do. In fact, I think I owe you. Whatever you wish.”

The way he stares at Credence makes his stomach flip, like the dolphins that like to play with his sisters.

“I uh, I don’t know what to ask for.” Percy’s eyes drop down, his line of sight possibly meeting Credence’s mouth.

“May I make a suggestion, Credence?” He nods, “Please do.”

The human is so close now, he can feel the warmth of the man’s breath on his face. “Would you like a kiss from me?”

Credence knows what _that_ is. It preludes a dance, that leads to mating, more often than not, between creatures of the sea.

“You wish to mate with me?” He stammers, and Percy blinks, eyes dark, lips parting.

“Well, I would not be so bold as to assume such a thing Credence. You are very lovely, however, and if it would please you, in any way, I’d try my best.” In the back of his mind, he knows he will need to get back in the water eventually, to keep his skin from becoming too itchy, and his scales from possibly scratching Percy as they dry out, should he touch Credence below the waist. He will not dare shatter this moment, so instead, he leans forward, and lets their mouths meet.

Percy makes a noise of being startled, though he adapts quickly, pressing in closer, cool wetness slipping into Credence’s mouth. It’s his tongue.

Credence ends up halfway on top of the human, kissing him so hard that Percy gasps, and rocks his hips up, seemingly an automatic or unconscious movement. The flesh between his legs is not soft any longer, Credence feels it nudging into his stomach, firm, and hot, thicker too somehow. He shuffles back a little, ensuring it will not graze the edge of his scales and hurt Percy, while reaching between their bodies, to grasp it with eager, if shaky fingers.

Percy lets out a strange sound that most closely resembles a whale call, and Credence jolts, his thumb swiping over the tip.

He knows what feels good on his genitals, but for humans, it may be dissimilar. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you Percy?”

The human groans again, and shakes his head, kissing the side of Credence’s cheek. “Not at all, but you did surprise me.”

“Would you mind if we moved closer to the water? Then you can touch me as well.”

He does feel somewhat comfortable with Percy, but if his tail touches the sea, he’ll be even more at ease, and glad to unsheath himself should the human like to make contact.

“Oh god, of course, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking with my big head…” Percy rambles on for a moment, getting to his feet and going into knee deep water, before settling down again, looking to Credence expectantly.

“I would like to see you too, very much.”

The human seems unsure where to touch, but Credence takes his hand, swallowing thickly to rid himself of nerves, and guides Percy’s palm to cup right over his seam, hidden behind a line of scales.

It parts slowly, and the tip of his first phallus slips out, only an inch or so, before being followed by the second.

Percy’s eyes widen, and his hand instinctively pets them both, sending a jolt of pleasure zipping down Credence’s spine.

“You have… two cocks?” He says, and Credence blushes hotly.

“Somehow, somewhere, back in my lineage, my ancestors were human mages, who mated with a sea serpent. Or so the story goes. But regardless, male Mer’s have two, and female’s have one, as well as an opening for other mating, and birthing.” Percy drinks in the explanation, all the while caressing Credence’s lengths, unquestioning, simply eager to make him feel good. It’s entirely too much, considering he’s only ever pleasured himself, and he has to put a hand to Percy’s wrist to stop him, lest he spend himself before he’s returned the bliss to the human.

“Wait, let me take care of you. I can breathe underwater, so there is no need to worry about moving.” Credence says, before ducking under the shallow surface, and zeroing in on Percy’s arousal. The human’s hands move to grip his head, gentle fingers weave through his hair, and even through the water, he hears Percy’s shout. He might be cursing too.

Credence swallows around the heated length of flesh in his mouth, and tongues greedily at the tip, coaxing out more salty fluid. It’s the same consistency of his slick, but less copious.

The longer he sucks and strokes over Percy, the more he gets. Credence hums a little, inhaling deeply, and pressing ever closer, taking the flesh further into his mouth, until the tip bumps into the back of his throat, and Percy’s thighs clamp against his head, urging him to put his hands on the human’s waist.

 _It’s so delicious_ , Credence thinks to himself, being surrounded by the quiet of the sea, while tasting Percy’s bliss, and giving him the wonderful sensations that lead to a climax.

Without having to be asked, Credence gulps down everything as the human’s control finally shatters, and his body convulses as he comes, his length spurting more thick fluid into his mouth, warm and slimy.

Credence hums again, and gently releases Percy’s softening flesh from his mouth, aware of how quickly pleasure can turn to pain from over stimulation of genitals.

Breaching the surface, he finds Percy is flushed, and breathless, chest heaving from exertion, looking starry eyed.

“Credence, you gorgeous thing, how can I possibly give you the same release? I must spread you out on the beach and devour you whole.”

Percy rasps, voice rough, and Credence preens a little, while imagining the human’s mouth all over his body.

“Have you ever been mounted? I promise, I can be gentle.” He asks, watching Percy carefully.

The human appears a bit thrown, but looks down to Credence’s twin phalluses, which, together, more than match his own thickness. “Do you think they would both fit inside me?” Percy’s voice is suddenly pitching higher, from nerves, Credence suspects. “I have a way to ease the friction, besides the water. Feel me again.”

Percy does so, and when he lifts his hand out of the water, clear fluid glistens on his fingers.

He puts them to his mouth before Credence can explain, and his heavy eyebrows meet on his forehead in surprise.

“It’s _sweet_.” Percy licks them all, and then his face grows pink. “Sorry. When in doubt, I put stuff in my mouth.”

Credence can’t help a nervous laugh.

“Oh, well I was going to say, it’s to prevent injury when mating. It helps one relax their partner. It also makes oral activities more enjoyable. But I already knew I wanted to try with you, even though you do not have such lubrication.”

Percy echoes his laugh.

“Yeah I suspect if humans had this sort of thing, we’d all be having a _ton_ more sex. The ladies of the evening would be making a killing if they didn’t have to buy any sort of aide for lack of friction. But anyway… you want me, like that? Should I turn over, or do you-”

Credence shakes his head, and deftly scoops Percy into his arms, easily swimming them up to where the beach begins to slope in the cove, where there is little to no wave activity.

That way, Percy can lay on the sand and keep his head free from water, while Credence remains submerged just enough to prevent drying out. He touches himself, gathering slick onto his fingers, and then pets the skin between Percy’s legs, teasing down below the human’s soft length, under the swell of his testicles, to the tight heat.

“Ah, so it’s like _that.”_ Percy says, trying to sound flippant, Credence thinks, but when he slips a finger inside of that hole, the human gasps a little, and his head falls back onto the damp sand.

The slick makes it almost too easy for Credence to add another, brushing against something that makes Percy stiffen, clenching down while thrusting his hips a little.

He can see the human’s cock thickening again, and the sight makes his mouth dry.

“Would you like me to give you more time to-” Credence offers, and Percy shakes his head, cutting off his words.

“No, I want to feel you inside me when I come the next time. Please.”

* * *

 

If someone, a seer or another living being, had told Percy he’d be getting the best orgasm of his life from a mer-being, he’d have laughed. He’d fully been expecting to _die_ the second Grindelwald tossed him overboard, and yet here he is, being fingered within an inch of his life by said mer-being. Credence is the most delightful creature Percy has ever come across in all of his travels as a pirate, and that’s saying something.

There aren’t many places in the seven seas that he’s not visited, so this is a treat of the highest caliber.

When Credence leans over him, and begs with those big dark eyes for a kiss, he obliges, with utter abandon.

As of right now, where they are currently on the beach, even tucked away in a cove, anyone could stumble across the sight of them, by telescope, engaged in carnal bliss right in the open.

Percy thinks he can feel his cock twitching at the mere idea.

Not to mention the fact Credence has _two,_ two fucking gorgeous cocks that he would _love_ to put his mouth on.

To get more of that slick on his tongue is a plan, a promise, even, once Credence has finished with him.

This whole thing was supposed to be about Percy pleasing Credence, without a thought for his own satisfaction, but the mer-being sort of put a wrench in that plan.

So now, Credence spears him open with a third finger, and Percy almost pants out his desperation to be fucked by those pretty dicks.

“Go on, I can handle it.” He says, knowing full well it’ll burn and stretch like a fucking bitch, but he doesn’t care.

Percy is dying for this. It’s been… far too long since he coupled with anyone. He wants to _feel_ it. For it to hurt.

Credence leans down, urging Percy’s legs apart further to aid in the ease of his fucking, and then guides in first one tip, then the second. As he slowly presses both of his cocks into Percy’s ass, he tries to breathe steadily, deep as he can.

Credence is true to his word, careful, gentle, distracting with a touch to Percy’s own length, which helps him relax a touch.

“You’re so warm, and tight, it feels beyond words, Percy.” Credence gasps out, endearing in his taking of pleasure, thrusting a bit faster, with fluid motions that reminds him what the mer is, a creature of water, home in the sea.

Related to a sea snake indeed. Bless the human brave enough to try fucking one of those, Percy thinks.

If all of that has led to Credence’s existence, it was a goddamn miracle.

With both of Credence’s cocks slotted fully inside of him, Percy feels full to the brim, and delirious from the pleasure.

If it’s not one bumping into his prostate, it’s the other on the way out, and with every stroke, he’s pushed closer and closer to coming without Credence having to give him a single touch, as the mer is rather distracted now, gasping into the side of Percy’s neck, and occasionally nibbling along the skin of his shoulder.

He doesn’t bother trying to warn Credence, as he doesn’t want any of the movements to stop, it all feels too good, too much, he’s going to die from the approaching orgasm. When it finally crests, Percy feels a bit like he was before, while drowning, short of breath, light headed, but oh, so much better.

His cock spits and spurts out his release, slicking between their stomachs, shooting up to his ribs, as Credence steadily fucks him, making waves of their own in the shallow water in which they lie together, bodies entwined.

Percy’s legs wrap around Credence’s waist, and keep him flush to his ass, cocks in deep.

It seems to overwhelm the poor creature, and he can feel the organs buried deep inside of him spasming, filling him up with Credence’s seed, while the mer shakes apart in his arms, and then collapses onto his chest, shivering over him.

“Oh Percy! Oh my, this is so good… I had no idea it could feel so good.” He gulps some air into his lungs, burning a little, and then finds his train of thought. “Credence, was this your first time, with anyone?”

The mer blinks shyly down at him, having pushed carefully up off his body, slowly retreating his cocks from Percy’s aching hole. “Yes. I think I was what you humans call a virgin?”

Credence’s face grows pink again, and he looks so sweet it makes Percy melt a little.

“Darling, you did wonderfully, and it feels like that every time, sometimes even more so. The difference is if you decide you want your mouth on me, I can show you how it felt when you pleased me.” Credence pets a hand over his bare chest, smearing his own seed on his skin. “Would you want to do that? I’m not sure it would feel good… your mouth is small.”

Percy barks out a laugh. “Smaller than my ass? Doubtful.” He smirks, and Credence ducks his head, looking embarrassed.

“Well, no.”

“Only if you want me to.” Percy offers again, not wishing to make the mer uncomfortable.

Credence sort of flops over onto the sand, and wriggles up, so that his waist is above water. Percy eyes the mer’s groin, and sees how the twin cocks are draping over his stomach, hiding his navel, just above the edge of his scales.

The black and silver contrasts so beautifully with Credence’s pale skin, he could look at the mer all day long if given the privilege. His genitals are the same pale shade, with a light pink flush on the heads to match the mer’s cheeks.

As he lowers his body to press his lips against the side of one, then the other, Percy’s tongue slips out, catching a taste of that wet sweetness. Credence’s body spasms a little, and he whines out Percy’s name, along with a quiet plea.

“Don’t stop.”

“Not for all the gold in the world, Credence.” He drools a little around the two cocks when he’s gotten them in his mouth, but Percy’s too happy to care how ridiculous he looks.

His hands aid him when he concedes that he can’t fit all of the lengths between his lips, and he messily licks and swallows around them, bracing one arm over Credence’s waist, keeping him from thrashing about too much.

Credence’s own hands ruffle Percy’s hair, alternating between tugging and stroking, while a steady stream of whimpery noises leave his throat.

Percy is secretly delighted at this, glad to be finally be paying more of the life debt to the lovely mer.

When Credence starts losing the ability to speak beyond babbles and soft cries, Percy knows he’s getting close, and he prepares for the deluge of mer seed. He closes his eyes and leans in, taking Credence’s cocks as far in as he can, swallowing hard, while fisting them with his free hand, squeezing lightly.

“Percy!” The mer fairly squeaks, and then writhes through his orgasm, all the while Percy keeps him pinned down, milking him completely of his pleasure. The taste is unlike anything Percy has had before, impossible to compare to alcohol or dessert he’s encountered, the closest thing he can describe it as is sunshine and honey, with a sharp bitterness to the aftertaste, more familiar, like any other man’s semen.

“Beautiful, beautiful, sea angel of mine.” Percy says absentmindedly, and Credence squirms a little, moving closer to kiss him again, uncaring of the slick smeared over his chin, surely lingering on his tongue too.

“You have pleased me immensely, Percy. How I wish I could bring you home, and let you meet my family.”

“Is there no way you can remain on land?” Percy asks, feeling sorrow already jabbing away at his hope and happiness at being found by such a creature. He only knows of legends and myths about merpeople.

There are some who can change their tails to legs, but apparently, not all. Credence shakes his head sadly. “I cannot. Perhaps we will meet again someday, in another life? My other human friend tells me such things are possible.”

Percy sighs, “I’m not sure how much stock I put in that, but if I’m to spend the rest of my days here, just knowing you’re out there in the sea is a comfort, I suppose.” Credence nods, and then leans in for another kiss.

“I will visit. I just cannot stay with you permanently. I am sorry.” Percy smiles, feeling his heart break a little. “Me too.”

 

The mer swims off a few moments later, and Percy watches him go with a blurry gaze. He should be focusing on how to get revenge on Grindelwald, but instead, he only wishes he could grow a tail, gills, and leave this world of man behind.

 

* * *

 

**End**


End file.
